Evangeline A.K. McDowell
Evangeline A.K. McDowell (also referred to as "Yukihime" in UQ Holder) is one of Negi's students from Negima. She is student number 26, and is revealed to be a vampire, and is given the nickname "Dark Evangel". Bio in Story Initially an antagonist for Negi due to his father's actions, she eventually becomes an important teacher and guide for the young mage and his allies as they fight and search for his missing father. However, Eva remains a cruel, powerful mage in her own right, yet with the kindhearted sensitivities of her former human life. Bio (Anime) Although consistently a thorn on Negi's side, she does assist when needed. In the final battle, her Pactio ability awakens her true power once again. In a rare act of kindness she casts a spell to reveal Sayo to the rest of the class because as she says "She's the only one to know how it feels to be trapped at the school." Her nails are initially purplish-white, purple in her adult form, but later they are the correct color of blood red. It is interesting to note that in this series her eyes are green but in all other medias her eyes are blue. Like the manga, Evangeline begins this series as Negi's enemy, desiring to fight him while feeling guilted towards her former relations with the Thousand Master/Nagi. She takes an active role much earlier than in the first anime, becoming an antagonist in the first episode. Though Evangeline retains some comedic traits, she is overall depict as far more threatening than in the first anime. After her defeat against Negi, Evangeline tries to stay on the sidelines during the Star Crystal crisis, watching from a distance and spending more time eating ramen and drinking tea with Takamichi and Chachamaru. However Eva soon becomes a consistent target towards the Star Crystal's master, particularly after journeying into the "other world Mahora". In an early attempt, Eva is transformed into a giantess before she is finally pacified by the abilities of Chachamaru. Later, when the Star Crystal mastermind is finally realized, the powers of the crystal infect Eva, transforming her into a servant of the controller. With the assistance of his students, Negi defeats Evangeline again by doing a Pactio on her, freeing her from the evil influence. Within the series itself, Eva only had one Pactio release: during the final mass Pactio, she transforms into a doll-like Cosplay form much to her chagrin. However, an omake after the "Suka Incident" also shows Eva in her Suka form as a rabbit. Like her potential manga Pactio card as well as the first anime, Evangeline's potential armor card transforms her back into her adult form with full vampiric powers. Outside her relations with Negi, Eva's relations with Chachamaru are also emphasized, showing her concern for her robotic servant even when broken down from battles and always having her either serve or receive all meals that the vampire partakes in (even to the point of having Chachamaru buy takeout from a ramen stand Takamichi opens and waiting impatiently until she returned). It is also implied that she can fence as in one episode she pulls out an ice rapier using her magic. Also, her nails are always uncolored when not in her adult form in this incarnation, as seen in the picture on the top right. She will debut in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. In the Manga Evangeline Arc Initially, Evangeline watched Negi with some intent upon his arrival at Mahora Academy and eventually attacked him. She claimed that the draining of blood from the son of the Thousand Master would enable her to break the curse binding her to the Mahora campus. Yet, her intention to remove the curse via blood draining remained questionable, and her claim has yet to be verified. Kyoto Field Trip Arc When Negi was fighting Fate to stop the summoning of the demon god Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami during the Kyoto field trip Konoemon found a loophole that allowed Eva to get out of Mahora and rescue Negi and 3-A. Eva defeated Fate and Sukuna and was allowed to go on the field trip with her classmates. Training/Wilhelm Arc Negi convinces her to become his master in magical combat after he sees her true power in Kyoto. As demanding teacher, she expects menial servitude from her student, as well as a daily payment of blood for the lessons. This is considered somewhat in contradiction to her earlier statement, that drinking Negi's blood would break the Thousand Master's curse. Yet, it is possible that only by drinking all of his blood at once, would she be able to boost her power to where she could overcome the curse, or that smaller doses such as this are either insufficient for the task or simply build up the needed energy slower. Despite the assistance she gave Negi in Kyoto, Herrman never captured her when he captured the girls who helped him in Kyoto, and in fact deliberately avoided her. But she watched the ensuing battle from a distance with Chachamaru and Kaede, noting with satisfaction that Negi's adversity helped him develop his abilities further. Some hints indicate a romantic interest in Negi, including some jealousy upon discovery of additional lessons from Ku Fei. More recently, she gave him a rather sensual kiss at her resort. The School Festival She does not want to be involved in Chao's plans and opts to observe. She gave Chao full discretion regarding actions to Negi, as well as access Chachamaru's services. This is all likely a repayment to the favor rendered for Chachamaru's creation. However, it could also simply be Evangeline testing her student's capabilities by stacking the odds further against him. Journey to the Magic World After the festival, Evangeline puts Asuna through boot camp to help her improve her fighting skills, as it was painfully apparent that Asuna's abilities are far below Negi's. After Asuna succeeded in completing the boot camp, Evangeline forcefully made Asuna her third apprentice. With her training finished, Evangeline began pitting her classmates against each other once the news of Negi's plan to go to England got out. Amused after seeing Makie, Ayaka, and the Twins fail to capture Asuna, she then sets up the Badge Collection game, most likely to test the results of the training Negi's group had underwent. The rules were simple: one only has to steal a special badge from one of the members in Negi's new club. Doing so will give the person the right to accompany the club to Wales. However, the member who loses their badge will be forced to stay behind. She deliberately didn't inform Negi or the other club members that their classmates would try to steal their badges, she only told them that they would not be going to England if they lost them. In the end, their training proved true, and no badges were taken. She was last shown on August 19th of the timeline, bored out of her mind, and resorting to dressing up Satomi, Satsuki, and Zazie to entertain herself. After Negi used the dark magic spell scroll Rakan gave him, she appeared as a spirit copy created by Negi's memories of her, which he then fought against inside his own head. During this endless battle Evangeline does not hold anything back and Negi is killed again and again, the battle ends when Negi finally manages to absorb her dark magic into himself. Assault on Cosmo Entelecheia Arc In more recent chapters she is seen with Albireo Imma and Eishun Konoe in the Library. They are discussing what happened many years ago when Nagi saved Arika from death. And later she is seen with Zazie watching negi's battle with fate as the two worlds became connected and the Grave Keeper's palace projected itself there because of the world tree. Soon the rest of Class 3-A shows up and watches along with them though they do not understand what is going on, and is surprised when Ayaka appears and asks her what is really going on and calls her Dark Evangel. She goes and asks Albireo what is really going on and he tells her that the man who turned her into what she is who she thought was dead is sealed under the world tree, The Mage of the Beginning. When many of the members of Cosmo Entelecheia are revived during the final battle at the Gravekeeper's Palace, Negi and his new ally, Fate, are attacked right after their battle, and are eventually overwhelmed. Since dimensions between the Old World and the Magic World were linked once more, Evangeline uses her shadow teleportaion technique to save Negi. As the rest of the reinforcements hold back the enemy, Evangeline begins chanting a new spell. The 3 Fates all attack her at once, but she effortlessly knocks them away and keeps chanting. She then casts her original spell Endless White Nine Heavens which combined Ice and Lightning to chase down the enemies of her choosing. The spell turns all of the puppets barriers against them freezing them alive continuously until Eva chooses to end it. However, she knew the spell wouldn't work on the Mage of the Beginning and warned Rakan to be careful. The Mage of the Beginning did eventually show up and effortlessly defeated her and the rest of the reinforcements. He was about to finish off Negi before they were all saved by a revived Asuna. Return to the Old World Arc Some time after "Ala Alba" finally returned home. Evangeline caught Setsuna day-dreaming and told her, her delusions develops just like Chachamaru. After Setsuna told her about her problem, she call her a moron and played with her. She told her that she (Setsuna) was the one who told her that she would choose both happiness and her sword, and now she was saying she was worried. After giving up, Setsuna told her that she feels like Negi and Asuna are moving ahead and she was being left behind. Eva told her that she was the "Soldier Type" and told her that she acts like a warrior in peacetime, but she told her that if it was the Old Setsuna, she wouldn't care about things like those and told her it was a cause for celebration. But then she told her it was boring and played with her again. Then she told Setsuna if she has heard anything from Negi and Asuna, and about the price they have paid. Then the Duo appeared and Evangaline told them to come with her for her "Final Lesson" In Evangeline's Resort, both Negi and Evangeline began their battle. Evangeline striked first, demanding to see the power Negi used to fight in par with Jack. After Negi used Magia Erebea, the two began to fight in a stalemate. After knocking Negi away, Evangeline began to use her own Magia Erebea. Negi tries to stop her, but it shows futile as Evangeline already powered up to her Magia Erebea form, Queen of Ice. The two then battle and for a moment, they were in a stalemate, until Negi began to show the losing side. After Evangeline impaled her apprentice and was about to finish the fight, Asuna intervened. Evangeline complied to Asuna's desire and declared that she Evangeline would be her Asuna opponent. As the two fought with Eva, she was suprised of how powerful the two were, but before she and Negi can land their final blows, Negi sneezes which stripped her and Asuna. Then she saw Setsuna breaking down in front of Asuna. She then comments that if they would have been together with everyone if they just stayed in the academy and told her that she is a foolish woman. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assisted Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning. Her promise with the boy regarding Infernus Scholasticus, was carried out together with her loved one. Although she had obtained her freedom, she held back her own grimness of the past, and continued to watch over the fate of the boy and the girl in whom she saw herself... how things went with the one she loved is a story for another time. UQ Holder series In this story timeline the year is 2086, Evangeline finds herself alone once again, Having left her former friends and even Chachazero behind on her travels. She has taken up the name Yukihime and works as a teacher in a small town. She also lives with one of her students, 14-year-old Touta Konoe, whom she has sworn to take care of after the sudden death of his parents. When another teacher turns out to be a bounty hunter after her bounty, Touta is mortally wounded, forcing Yukihime to feed Touta her own blood and awaken Touta's magical powers. After Touta defeats the bounty hunter, Evangeline tells Touta her true name and that she is an immortal vampire along with telling him that she turned him into an immortal at the request of Touta's late parents. Since Evangeline's identity was exposed, she, along with Touta, leave town to go to Japan's new capital, New Tokyo Amanomi Hashira City. Along the way, she helps Touta refine his skills as a martial artist and gives him advice on how to live as an immortal. Eventually, Evangeline introduces Touta to her so called 'immortal family', a large group of immortals living in New Tokyo under the name 'UQ Holder'. It's revealed that Evangeline and Nagi married sometime after the fight against the Mage of the Beginning in the alternate timeline (The timeline where Asuna returned from the future). Personality Evangeline speaks of a British accent and is the only Caucasian in the class. Evangeline's birthday remains unknown. Although her body stopped aging at age 10, she is over 600 years old (born during The Hundred Years War) and thus has the habit of referring to herself as old. A cold and devilish little girl, she is actually a hunted witch and vampire. She once had a six million dollar bounty on her head, with nicknames such as "Dark Evangel", "Doll Master", "Maga Nosferatu", and others. She rarely says much in class, and anything she says tends to lean towards being evil. Despite being an evil vampire, she does have a softer side which is rarely shown. She is in the Go and Tea Ceremony clubs, out of enjoyment. She has two partners (though not Ministra Magi), Chachazero and Chachamaru. She is also easily bored when times are peaceful, and like Chisame, is frustrated by most of her classmates' attitudes, though she holds them in higher regard compared to Chisame and the fact that Evangeline herself is on Chisame's list of "weirdos", falling under both being foreign and, initially too young for junior high (she is after all seemingly the youngest of the class), thought the latter label has probably been shelved after Chisame learned of Negi's secret. Evangeline loses her temper when someone calls her "little" or "shorty". Relationships Negi Springfield Ash Ketchum Sakura Avalon Evangeline's Pokémon In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series *Zubat ♂ *Skorupi ♂ *Gligar ♂ *Snorunt ♂ *Cubchoo ♀ *Rowlet ♀ Digimon Partner Pagumon → DemiDevimon → Devimon → Myotismon → MaloMyotismon Trivia *It appears that Evangeline respects or even fears Satsuki Yotsuba. The reasons for it are still unknown. *The term "Shinso" as a type of powerful vampire may have been taken from the Nasuverse - Arcueid Brunestud, the only known vampire of that class, shares Evangeline's blonde hair and red eyes. *Interestingly, Evangeline's name is Latin for "gospel", while in Greek, it means "good news"; which contrasts to one of her many names "The Apostle of Destruction." *Evangeline's surname, McDowell, is derived from the Gaelic "Mac Dubhghaill", which means "Descendent of a Black Stranger" *Evangeline's power is notorious in the Magic World, which leads to nicknames, such like: "Advent of Evil", "Apostle of Calamity", "Gospel of Darkness", "Dark Evangel", "Puppet/Doll Master", "Maga Nosferatu", "The Queen of Darkness", "The Visitation of Woes", and "The Disciple of Dark Tones." *Her and Zazie Rainyday's epilogues might hint or imply sequels of some kind. **Her "sequel" storyline is provided in UQ Holder!, though it is unclear from which 'Negima timeline' this Evangeline originates. Through with the newest chapters released, it seem like it was from the second timeline where Asuna has be sleeping in the Magic World for 130 years without another Asuna returned from another timeline. * * * * Gallery Evangeline A K McDowell.PNG|Evangeline in Negima!? Yukihime_anime.png|As Yukihime. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Immortal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Schoolgirls Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Teachers Category:Tsunderes Category:Trainers who own a Shiny Pokemon Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters voiced by Laura Bailey